Patient
by misakichan13
Summary: apa jadinya Aomine menghadari pacarnya yang lagi PMS. sabar? harus!. "Aominechi jahat ssu,"/ "Aominechi nggak sayang aku lagi,"/ "aku mau es krim,". fic challenge dari author dee-mocchan. AominexFemale, Kise Ryouta jadi Kise Ryouko. early valentine day fic:3


**warning: OOC, typo dimana-mana, gaje, alur kecepetan, AominexFemale, **

**disclaimer: saya pinjem Aokise**

**note: ini fic challenge dari author dee-mocchan. sebenernya dia minta yang married life, tapi aku nawar yang pacaran aja hehe. maaf yah kalo jelek author dee. oh iya Kise disini ganti nama jadi Kise Ryouko yah. ditunggu review nya~**

**selamat membaca ssu~**

* * *

"Badanku sakit semua ssu,"

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepinggang bangun dengan menyibakan selimutnya kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang

Kretek kretek

Ia memutar setengah badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan

"Kenapa harus datang sekarang, menyebalkan." Kise merutuki dirinya yang bangun dalam keadaan pegal di seluruh badan, rasa ingin marah-marah yang tinggi, dan lapar yang berlebihan. Ya, datang bulan. Hal yang wajar dialami semua gadis.

Sebelum datang bulan biasanya seorang gadis mengalami hal-hal, seperti sakit perut, sakit punggung, ingin selalu diperhatikan, ngidam seperti orang hamil, sensitive, pokoknya semua hal menyebalkan yang membuat semua laki-laki menjaga jarak agar tidak kena imbas dari emosi yang sedang labil dari pacar-pacarnya yang sedang 'PMS' (Pra Menstruasi)

"Terlalu cepat dari tanggal biasanya," gumam Kise memperhatikan bulatan-bulatan di kalendernya

"Padahalkan hari ini aku libur pemotretan, kalau nggak lagi PMS aku mau ngajak Aominechi jalan-jalan ssu," Kise menggembungkan pipinya kesal

"Aha, aku minta Minechi kesini saja." Kise sibuk mencari ponselnya dan menekan nomor pacarnya itu

"Lama banget sih ngangkatnya, ihhh Minechi nyebelin ssu,"

"Awas kalo nggak diang… Minechi… Minechi… Minechi... Aominechi pasti baru bangun yah, aku juga." Pekik Kise di ujung telponnya

" Temenin aku di apartemen ssu, aku lagi libur. Mau yah? Mau dong? Yah yah yah," ucap Kise semangat

" Enggg," terdengar suara lenguhan berat dari mulut Aomine

"Aominechi bangun ssu," bentak Kise

"iya iya, aku bangun. Kenapa sih Kise Ryouko yang cantik imut manis tapi bawelnya minta ampun pagi-pagi buta gini nelpon?" jawab Aomine setengah sadar

" Tuhkan bener Aominechi belum melek ssu, ini udah jam dua belas siang masa dibilang pagi buta,"

"Minechi melek dulu, sekarang!" Nada bicara Kise mulai meninggi

"Aku udah melek dari tadi, disuruh melek lagi. Bisa-bisa bola mataku keluar," Aomine mengucek matanya

"Nah, sekarang Minechi mandi terus ke apartemen ku yah." Nada tinggi kise berubah jadi nada manja

"Biasanya juga kamu yang kesini, aku lagi ngantuk banget nih." sambil nguap

"Hiks Aominechi nggak sayang aku lagi ssu, nyebelin, nyebelin, nyebelin. Aku kan kangen Minechi pake banget. Pasti Minechi nggak kangen aku yah hiks. Minechi jahat ssu, padahalkan aku sering ke apartemen Minechi. Sekarang aku minta Minechi nemenin aku aja, Minechi nggak mau hiks hiks hiks." Kise bicara panjang lebar dengan suara tangisan khas nya

Diujung sana Aomine mendengar pacarnya merengek sambil sesekali menguap. Mungkin karna sudah biasa mendengar rengekan manja pacarnya itu. Kalau sedang ditelpon dengan keadaan Kise yang menangis seperti ini, Aomine hanya bisa mendengarkan sampai Kise selesai berbicara.

Tapi kalau Kise sedang di depan matanya dan menangis, Aomine secepat mungkin mencegah pacarnya itu menangis. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka melihatnya

Bukan karna kasihan atau tidak tega. Tapi ia tidak ingin melihat muka Kise yang cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir merah yang emm...sexy itu, berubah jadi empat aliran sungai. Dua keluar dari matanya, dan sisanya keluar dari lubang hidungnya yang memerah. Muka Kise nggak ada bagus-bangus nya jika sedang menangis

"Iya iya, aku kesana." Suara Aomine terdengar malas

"Minechi kok kayak nggak niat banget ketemu aku ssu, Minechi bener-bener ga sayang aku lagi ya?" Lirih Kise sedikit bergetar

Aomine menatap heran ponselnya. "kayaknya dia salah makan nih, kok jadi sensitive kayak pant*t bayi gini sih," pikir Aomine

"Iya, Kise Ryouko cantik, manis, gemesin kayak pant*t bayi ehh maksudnya lucu kayak bayi. Aku kesana sekarang yah,"

"Huaa Minechi emang makhluk item, dakian, dan banyak kerutan yang paling aku sayang ssu." Kise melompat kegirangan

Tuuuuutt tuuuuutt tuuuutt

Aomine menutup sambungan telponnya sepihak

.

Kise mendengar suara pintu terbuka. "Itu pasti Aominechi," Kise langsung menghentikan kegiatan berguling-guling di kasur dan melesat menuju pintu menghampiri emm...pacarnya itu.

Berguling-guling? Apa kise kurang kerjaan sampe guling-gulingan di kasur? Bukan, perutnya kram karna PMS. Dan sakitnya langsung hilang ketika Aomine datang, lebih tepatnya lupa

"Minechi, aku kangen banget ssu." Kise menghujam Aomine dengan pelukannya dan Aomine langsung membalas pelukan pacar kesayangannya itu. Siapa yang menolak untuk memeluk seorang model Kise Ryouko dengan pinggang ramping yang mengagumkan.

"Tadi di telpon marah-marah kayak orang kesambet, sekarang meluk-meluk gini." Heran Aomine

"Aku laper banget ssu. Minechi, bikinin aku makanan yah." Kise menarik-narik baju Aomine

"Aku? Masak? Nggak ah." Tolaknya

"Minechi jahat ssu!" Muka Kise hampir menangis

"hm iya iya, aku masakin." Bujuknya

Aomine tidak bisa memasak apapun selain Spagheti. Itupun dia hanya merebus pastanya dan menambahkan saus yang sudah dalam kemasan. Tapi Kise selalu senang ketika Aomine membuatkannya makanan.

Karna hanya Kise satu-satunya wanita yang membuat seorang Aomine yang sangar, ditakuti, dan sangat amat sombong dengan kata-kata khasnya (yang dapat mengalahkan ku hanyalah aku) memasak makanan untuknya. Kise merasa jadi gadis yang paling special

Kise duduk manis di meja makannya dengan bertopang dagu, menunggu Aomine menyajikan spagheti saus kemasan dengan rasa _bolognese_.

" Yey, itadakimasu." Kise langsung melahap makanannya dengan cepat

"Pelan-pelan makannya, nanti tersedak." Aomine tersenyum melihat Kise makan dengan menjejalkan mulutnya sampai penuh

"Enak ssu," cuma itu yang Kise bisa katakan dengan mulut penuhnya

Aomine mengambil tisu dan mengelap saus tomat di sudut bibir Kise.

Di depan kamera Kise bisa saja jadi wanita yang anggun dan mempesona. Tapi tidak di depan Aomine, sisi manja dan kekanak-kanakan nya lah yang sering muncul. Dan Aomine menyukainya

Disinilah mereka duduk, sofa ruang tamu Kise. Biasanya pasangan kopi susu ini menonton film atau film lah yang menonton mereka karna keduanya sibuk tertawa, mengobrol atau terlelap bersama.

"Minechi, aku mau es krim ssu." Kise menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine dengan manja

"Kayaknya tadi kamu bilang perutmu rasanya mau meledak, dan sekarang minta es krim?" Tanya Aomine meyakinkan

"Itukan tadi ssu, sekarang aku lagi mau es krim. Beliin yah, di toko es krim yang diujung jalan itu." Kise mengeluarkan jurus mata berkaca-kacanya

"Nggak mau ah!" Aomine pura-pura tidur

" Ya!? Aominechi jahat ssu." Kise memukul-mukul tangan Aomine

Sebenarnya Aomine tidak bisa menolak semua yang Kise minta, tapi ia suka melihat Kise nya merajuk manja. Itulah sisi manis seorang Kise

Di trotoar jalan Aomine mengingat-ingat kejadian dimana Satsuki juga pernah berperilaku sama seperti yang Kise alami sekarang ini. Sensitive, tiba-tiba marah namun bisa berubah jadi senang tanpa alasan, nafsu makan yang besar, dan mengeluh sakit perut

"Apa yah namanya? PMR? Ah bukan. PM... Aahh PMS," gumam Aomine

"Jangan pernah menolak apa pun permintaan wanita, jika meraka sedang PMS. Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya" pesan Momoi

Aomine bergidik saat mengingat pesan itu

"Pesan ice cream chocolate,"

"Ini dia ice cream nya," ucap seorang paman memberi satu cup penuh ice cream chocolate

"Arigatou," Aomine membungkuk dan pergi

...

"Aku nggak mau yang coklat ssu, aku mau yang vanila. Aku nggak mau ice cream lagi, yang itu Minechi makan aja." Rajuk Kise

Aomine menyendokan ice cream kemulutnya kesal, ia memakannya dengan cepat.

.

"Minechi, perutku sakit ssu."

Aomine sedang membelai rambut panjang Kise di pundaknya. Mereka duduk disofa dengan semilir angin senja yang berasal dari balkon kecil tepat disamping ruang tamu apartemen pacarnya itu

"Tadi makannya buru-buru sih," ejek Aomine

"Bukan karna itu, perutku emang lagi kram gara-gara PMS menyebalkan ini ssu."

"Sini, tiduran disini." Aomine menawarkan pangkuannya untuk menyandarkan kepala Kise

"Kirain paha Minechi keras, ternyata empuk juga." Kise tertawa kecil

Tangan kanan Aomine mengelus-elus lembut perut Kise berharap sakit itu segera hilang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan rambut halus Kise.

Kise selalu senang jika Aomine memainkan rambutnya, tak jarang ia tertidur karna terlalu menikmatinya

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Kise merasakan matanya berat dan rasa kantuk yang berlebih. Ia mendongak melihat Aomine yang sudah terlelap dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti bergerak

"Aku sayang Aominechi ssu,"

Kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Kise dan kemudian ikut terlelap menyusul Aomine kesayangannya

**makasih yang udah mau baca *bow, ditunggu reveiw nya**


End file.
